Stormy Nights and Promises of Gold
by CyanideSlavery
Summary: Rei muses over his obsession with his blue haired leader one night however he suddenly notices that Kai is missing, yet again running away when people get too close, but Rei won’t lose him…not tonight.


**Title: **Stormy Nights and Promises of Gold

**Fandom: **BeyBlades

**Pairing:** Rei x Kai

**Rating:** PG 13

**Warnings:** Slight swearing, malexmale pairing…extremely fluffy, slight OOC.

**Description:** Rei muses over his obsession with his blue haired leader one night; however he suddenly notices that Kai is missing, yet again running away when people get too close, but Rei won't lose him…not tonight.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BeyBlades, if I did there would be a lot less BeyBlading going on…

Rei perched on the edge of the railing and looked up at the moon. He had no idea why Kai wouldn't just open up to him! He sighed and began to bind his long silky locks.

He glanced over his shoulder at Kai who was lying on his bed, so still that even Rei's superior senses couldn't pick up if he was actually asleep or not.

Rei gently secured the end of his bindings and began to examine his nails.

If you asked any of the other Bladebreakers then that would be the first thing they said about Rei…his appearance meant a lot to him. He wasn't self absorbed in any way, shape or form but being clean and neat was important, it was part of his neko-jin nature.

"You've been sitting out here for hours. What's on your mind?" asked a voice from behind him

Rei's train of though was interrupted with a start. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Kai's light footsteps on the thick carpet.

"I was just thinking about the tournament yesterday." Rei replied quickly, well it was partly true, he was thinking about Kai…at the tournament.

"Why?" Kai asked coolly

"Because I…I wasn't too pleased with my performance against Craig." Rei replied as he consciously tried to keep his voice level so it didn't betray the fact that he was lying.

"You beat him." Kai offered

"Look Kai, what I really want to say is…well…I…I…I was wondering if you could help me train." He sighed, chickening out at the last minute

Kai held onto the rail and looked out over the city. Rei admired his leader, his powerful gaze and royal stance, the slight breeze tugging at his blue, silk pajamas. Rei felt a slight warmth bubble up in his stomach as he noted that they were the pajamas that he had given Kai as a gift after coming back from a short trip to China that he had taken to visit the White Tigers.

"Your technique is nearly flawless; it should be anyone on this team but you asking for help." Kai sighed softly "But if you believe that you need it…"

He trailed off as he turned and walked back inside, pausing at the glass door

"Don't get to bed too late okay."

Rei nodded, eyes following the solemn bluenette as he made his way back to bed. Rei turned back to the shimmering lights of the city as he perched on the balcony rail.

Kai was a mystery to him. At times he was so cold and distant, Tyson was continually joking that the older boy was incapable of anything more, but Rei…well he saw something else in those crimson colored depths. He saw a broken boy, someone who had suffered far too many hardships in his life and was dealing with it the only way he knew how…by putting up a cold mask of indifference and blocking out anyone who tried to get close, either to protect him from being hurt or to keep them from hurting him, Rei really wasn't sure.

When he had first joined the Bladebreakers Rei could sense that something was different about the blue-haired boy and it wasn't just the odd contentment he felt around him or the way one of Kai's rare smiles would make Rei's stomach do back flips. No, it was his secrecy, the way he was always on guard, how he would never talk about his past, the way he trained for hours on end or furious if he lost a match…as though his life depended on him becoming the best blader in the world…as if it would solve all his problems.

He had been like that once. Winning was everything and he would win whatever the cost. It was a hollow existence, believing that if he became the best then everything would be better…that he would feel whole again. Then he had joined the Bladebreakers, he had learnt from Tyson that win or lose what mattered was the heart and effort you put into it. He had friends who cared for him and the emptiness in his soul was slowly filling, but he still wasn't complete…there was still a hole…a suspiciously Kai shaped hole…that longed to be filled with something more than friendship.

"Better to have a friend than nothing at all." Rei sighed as he slid back onto the balcony and padded inside.

He stopped as he noticed that Kai was not in his bed, his clothing and blade were gone and his pajamas were thrown across the bed. Rei began to panic; the bluenette had been awfully withdrawn lately. Normally the boy would have left behind a note, but now there was nothing.

"He can't have gotten far." Rei said softly to himself as he raced out the door to find said boy.

Rei ran aimlessly down unfamiliar streets, it began to rain softly, every passing second just making him more worried. He ran into the town square and spotted a familiar blue-haired figure standing in the rain, his Beyblade spinning before him.

"Kai!" Shouted Rei as he ran over to the boy

He got no response.

"Hey why didn't you tell me you were coming out to train? I would have come too, even if these aren't the best conditions." Rei joked as he stood beside Kai

"They're ideal." He replied simply

"Kai you know that if something is wrong then you can talk to me about it." Rei said softly

"I'm fine." Kai replied coldly

"You don't have to pretend things are okay when they aren't." Rei said gently as he placed a hand on Kai's shoulder

The bluenette shrugged the hand away.

"Who said I was pretending…you don't need to pretend when everything is fine." Kai replied icily as he glared at Rei

"That is bullshit and you know it! You have friends offering you support and a place in their hearts and you throw it all away for some stupid desire to be better than everyone else!" Rei fumed "Why can't you just let them in…let me in."

Kai's blade flew into his hand.

"I'm leaving." He said slowly

Rei faltered "Wait…what…you…why?"

The bluenette's shoulders tensed "I need to train, you lot are holding me back, I'll never get to the top if I stay here." He said coldly

Rei grabbed the taller boy's arm and spun him around "How can you say that! You can't honestly believe it! This has nothing to do with blading and you know it…I thought we were friends…but here you are running away, you weren't even going to say good buy…I guess it shows how much my friendship means to you." His golden orbs glistening with hurt

Kai averted his eyes, wrapping his hand tighter around his blade

"It's not like that…" Kai said softly

"Then explain it to me because right now I am lost." Rei said harshly

Kai looked at Rei, barely contained emotions flickering in his ruby eyes.

"I can't stay here…everyone is getting too close…you're getting too close…I always end up hurting people…I can't see it happen again you all mean too much to me." He whispered

Rei smiled softly and brushed a wet blue lock of hair from Kai's eyes.

"Baka. If you run away that is what would hurt most of all. I've always had teammates…never friends…but now I do, it would kill me to lose you." Rei said softly "If you really had your heart set on leaving you would be gone by now, I think you know that."

"Even if I had wanted to lose you it wouldn't have worked, you know me too well." Kai said softly

"And yet I feel that I know nothing about you." Rei sighed softly as he looked away

"Why would you want to?" Kai said so softly that Rei nearly missed it.

"Because I care for you." Rei said gently as he lifted the bluenette's chin so that they were eye to eye.

Rei watched as pain flashed through those crimson orbs.

"You shouldn't…I'm tainted." He whispered

"I don't mind how tainted you are…it makes no difference to me…I'll care for you all the same." Rei said softly, moving the hand beneath Kai's chin to his cheek

"I'll end up hurting you." The bluenette pleaded

Rei smiled slightly "I…I love you Kai and nothing you could say or do can possibly stop me from loving you." He said softly

"You deserve someone bet…" he began dejectedly but was cut off by the neko-jin's soft lips pressing against his.

Kai's eyes widened in surprise but they fluttered shut when he felt Rei's tongue caressing his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he readily granted. He ran a hand through Rei's wet ebony locks and the neko-jin let out a small moan which he almost sounded like a purr as he clung to Kai. The two pulled apart a short while later when it once again became apparent that oxygen was an important part of bodily functioning.

"I meant it Kai…I will always be here for you." Rei said, running his thumb over the back of Kai's hand.

Kai simply nodded and an awkward silence followed.

"How about we get out of the rain now?" Rei laughed as he released Kai's hand and turned around, trying to ignore the unresponsiveness of the other boy after the kiss he was now beginning to regret.

Suddenly he felt Kai's warm hand grab hold of his and entwine their fingers. Rei smiled and all doubt fled from his mind as they walked back to the hotel hand in hand. Sometimes he knew that Kai's actions spoke louder than his words.


End file.
